Summers Burns
by LadyLady1994
Summary: Sequel to Kurosaki Christmas. Must read Kurosaki Christmas before you start to read this one, or you wont understand it. Read and Review! Future Generations main focused. Now has YOAI! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for everyone who wanted one, the short awaited sequel to Kurosaki Christmas, has arrived. This is set 13 years after the last one, so expect lots of Teenage angst, evil plots and general silliness and romance from the group.**

-----

The Kurosaki-Kuchiki family

Hisaki glared at her two overgrown, over muscly brothers as they plotted their latest scheme. She shook her head, her waist length ponytail shimmering, as she tried to push that annoying bang out of her amber eyes. It was useless.

"Saki-chan!" she heard someone call and she turned to see Ichigo Uryu running towards her. She inwardly groaned. The girl was a total ditz. And, she had huge breasts for a 14 year old. It was so annoying, when she took after her mother in figure and size. Ichigo hugged her, and Hisaki smiled at her.

"Ichi-chan! How are you?" she asked, and Ichigo giggled, pushing long black hair over her shoulder. She peered past Hisaki, and saw Kano and Kaien. She blushed bright red, and squealed when Kano waved at her. Hisaki giggled. Oh yeah, Ichigo had a long-lasting crush on her brothers. She smirked, when she remembered that Kano was dating Sakurako Megami, and Kaien had an undying love for Mizukiko Megami, who was 1 and a half years younger than them. Poor Ichigo... She noticed Ichigo was saying something.

"... do you think if I asked out Kaien, he would say yes?" she asked, and Hisaki looked at her friend, torn.

"Er... isn't he in love with Mizukiko?" she said, and Ichigo's face fell, before she nodded.

"Oh... yeah... but, doesn't she like, really hate him?" she asked, and Hisaki was thankful when she saw Shina and Takeshi walking over to them. Takeshi had his arm slung over Shina's shoulder, and she was glowering at him. Shina's hair had, over the last 13 years, gone so blond it was white. She had her fathers eyes, while Takeshi had his fathers hair and temperament. Especially when it came to Shina and her boyfriends. He was still over-protective.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?" she asked, managing to shut Ichigo up. Takeshi gave Ichigo an approving look, before turning back to his cousin.

"Your little brat of a brother was at our house again. Doesn't he have his own house?" he moaned, and Hisaki glowered at him.

"Keiichiro is not a brat, he is just annoying!" she snapped. Kano and Kaien came over.

"Hey, Takeshi, we were planning to go to Kuchiki's, wanna come, Kura-kun said we could," Kaien said, and Hisaki looked at him.

"I don't re-" she was gagged by Kano putting his hand over her mouth. Shina raised her eyebrows at him. She was away to say something, when the ever-stoic Sora Uryu, and idiotic Naoto Kurosaki-Abaria walked over, saying hi to everyone, who said hey back. Hisaki, Shina, Ichigo, Sora, Naoto, Takeshi, Kano and Kaien all stood, talking. Then they heard two voices from behind them.

"Is there a reason we were not invited to this little party you all seem to be holding?" came the voices, and the group all turned to see the equally gorgeous twins, Sakurako and Mizukiko. Mizukiko's hair fell straight, brushing against the back of her thighs, and Sakurako's hair fell in curls. They each looked at the group, their violet eyes twinkling playfully. Kano let go off Hisaki, when she bit him, and quickly kissed Sakurako, to which she responded with fervour. Kaien looked longingly at Mizukiko, who pointed a finger at him.

"If you even think about doing that, I will have you castrated," she snapped, coldly, and Kaien shivered. Takeshi looked at her, his eyes appreciative. She glared at him, and her foot instantly made contact with his groin. Shina laughed, shaking her head.

"Honestly, you kids never will learn, will you?" they heard the soft, sing-song tone of Karissa Kuchiki, and the group all spun.

"OKAASAN/KARISSA-CHAN!" could be heard echoing throughout Soul Society, as the teenagers all glomped her. Karissa laughed, and Byakuya shook his head. Beside him, stood Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki, Orihime and Ishida Inoue, Karin Kurosaki, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Yuzu Kurosaki and Renji Abaria. Keiichiro hung back, Usagiko Kuchiki-Megami on his back, clinging to him. The 13 year old had the biggest crush on him, wanting to do everything with him, which worked out well for the 14 year old boy, as he had a crush on her.

"Gawd! You guys act like you haven't seen her in years!" they heard Rei-Aiko and Yachiru giggle, who had finally aged, into looking like 19 year old girls. Ichigo had stopped aging properly when he hit 21, starting to age like a Soul, as had Karin and Yuzu. They expected it to happen to their kids as well, only it had happened sooner, when they hit 16.

Sakurako and Mizukiko hugged their older adoptive sisters. Karissa by now, had shoved the group of teens of her, and was back standing beside Byakuya.

"I just wanted to remind Sakurako and Mizukiko that it's Yumuchika's birthday on Friday. Your dad wants you to get him something, what did he say? Oh yeah, beautiful!" Karissa said, and the large group laughed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sakurako asked, and The group all looked at her, as the grown ups (or at least they should be grown ups) looked at each other guiltily. The girls all groaned.

"Not again!" they chorused, and the boys looked confused, having been kept out of the loop.

"It's only for a month! You will be fine alone!" Rukia admonished, and the group all groaned.

"Mom, Kano and Kaien can barely last a day with out causing some sort of trouble, how are they going to last a month!?" Hisaki groaned, and Rukia actually started to begin to look worried.

"She is right, Ichigo, they can't stay out of trouble, mabye we shouldn't go..." she said to him, and Ichigo groaned.

"Rukia, Rei-Aiko and Yachiru are here to keep an eye on them, not to mention Old man Yama. You know he has the second squad tracking their every move since the boys shredded every squads paperwork for the last 30 years when they were three," Ichigo said, and Kano and Kaien groaned.

"Do you have to bring that up again?" they said, and Sakurako shushed them, by slapping them up the sides of their heads.

"You know what, you guys go do whatever it is you do for this month you are away, and we will keep these annoying brats in line," Mizukiko said, and the other girls all nodded and agreed. While Rukia still looked at bit apprehensive, she remembered they had a bigger problem to deal with, and agreed to leave.

"Fine, but I want all of you to stay together at the Kuchiki estate..." she said, before thinking, "In seperate rooms."

She looked pointedly at Sakurako and Kano, who blushed and looked in opposite directions of each other. Karissa glared at Kano, and was away to say something, when Byakuya started to reach for his zanpakutou. She grabbed his hand and waved at the kids.

"Well, we better be off! See you later children! Love you!" she said, before black butterfly's fluttered around them, and the group disappeared. The group of teens all looked at each other and smiled. A month! One whole month without their parents! YES!!! The group all whooped and celebrated.

Meanwhile, far away, a group all stood in the dark shadows.

"It is nearly time..." came a loud voice.

"Hai. We will unleash an attack on them soon, Ulquiorra-sama." the rest responded, and the room lit, to see Ulquiorra sitting on a throne, surrounded by arrancar. "Our numbers have quadrupled in size. We have gotten stronger, it is nearly time to attack them, while the adults are away, the protectors of Soul Society."

Ulquiorra nodded, and focused on a single picture of one girl rom the group. The laughing faces of Mizukiko, Ichigo, Hisaki and Usagiko filled the screen, her dark hair floating around her. "I want them..." he said to himself, before the lights went out, as their laughter still sounding like bells. "They will be mine..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mizukiko Megami and Shuhei Hisagi

Mizukiko growled at Hisagi, her zanpakutou out in front of her. The zanpakutou was completely pink, with white roses and crescent moons engraved up the handle, with a moon shaped gaurd. Two long white ribbons fell from it's long handle, where at the head a blossoming white rose sat, pretty against the pink. She would never admit it, but Mizukiko admired her zanpakutou's beauty. TsukiTamashii no bara. Hisagi smirked ta her, and Mizukiko had to steel herself (thank god for Outosan Byakuya!) against it. It made him so cute... She growled again, and launched herself at him. She swung her zanpakutou with flourish.

"TsukiTamashi no bara! BLOSSOM!" she screeched, immediatly going into bankai. Hisagi's eyes widened, and Mizukiko was engulfed by a bright gold light, and was then running at him, wearing a long white dress decorated by rose petals and gold moons. She swung TsukiTamashi at him, and suddenly he was bound by rose stems, holding him to the ground, as a cresent moon drilled into his forehead. As he dropped to his knee's Mizukiko stopped the bankai and went back into Shikai form, before smiling ta him as he glared weakly at her.

"See! I told you I would win!" she smirked, sticking her tongue out at him. Hisagi smirked at her, her past pain forgotten.

"I guess that means you get to pick the prize," he states and Mizukiko nodded, grinning like Isshin. Hisagi smiles at her, and takes a step forward. She takes one back. He takes three forward, and she goes back three, and they keep doing this until Mizukiko is flat against the wall. She looked at him, with startled violet eyes. He placed his hands on either side of her head, and leaned down, so his hot breath was on her face, before kissing her neck, and nibbling her ear. "What would lady Kuchiki-Megami want for a prize?"

He whispered it, and she fought a groan and a moan when he licked her ear, and her neck. She refused to back down though. she had won this fight! Fair and square, and her blood lust was not yet quenched! Using all the strength blessed upon her by her daddy Kenpachi, she shoved the man to the ground, so she was sitting on top of his chest, and smirked. she bent down, so her chest brushed against his, and he could see down it. She smirked, as he shamelessly stared, and kissed her way up his neck, before biting his neck. Then, he moaned and bucked. Mizukiko worked her way up to his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." she whispered, before shunpo-ing out of there, TsukiTamashii in her hands.

_Oh, Mizukiko, you should no better than to tease men like that! _she heard TsukiTamashii admonish her, and she just giggled.

_But it was so much fun! _she replied, and TsukiTamashii just laughed.

Sakurako sat with Kano, who was kissing her neck, while she and Kaien rested from training for three hours straight. Beside her, her zanpakutou lay on the ground. It was completely blue, with white stars and lillies decorating the handle, and two long white ribbons as well. The head of the zanpakutou was an intricatly carved Lilly. It's name was HoShiki no Yuri. She unconsiously gripped it in her hand, and lent back against Kano, her other hand playing with his black spiky hair. She felt Mizukiko's spiritual pressure spike, and shot up, before shunpo-ing in the direction of where her twin was, colosely followed by Kano and Kaien. They were shocked to see her straddling Hisagi-Taicho. By the way she shot up and left, and he was left on the ground with a tent in his shorts, it wsa obvious the two has some aiyoku between them. Some serious sexual desire was there...

Kaien felt his heart split into, as he saw Mizukiko sitting on top of Hisagi, kissing his chest. He turned, and ran, his brother and his brothers girlfriend still in shock. He ran, until he was back at the Kuchiki house, where the rest of the gand were. He rushed right up to the room where Ichigo Uryu was staying and burst through the door. She looked at him in shhock, before he walked up to her and kissed her, furiously. She had no choice but to respond, as she felt overwhelmed by the passion he gave off.

Shina sat with the eleventh squad, while she watched Takeshi work out with some of his friends. Then, someone she hadn't seen before stepped up. He was dark, like really dark, with black hair, and black eyes against very pale skin. She gasped at him, and he winked at her. Takeshi saw it, and glared at him. The two glared at each other, before starting to fight. Shina's jaw dropped as the two ripped shreds out of each other. Takeshi was never this rough when training. Not thinking, she leaped in to stop Takeshi from attacking, throwing her arms around him. The bokken that the other man was using strruck her bag, and she screeched into Takeshi's shinigami robes. His arms wrapped around her, and he glared at the other man.

"What is you name?" Takeshi asked, his eyes on fire. The guy looked down at shina who was whimpering as Takeshi rubbed her back soothingly.

"Ryou, Saito Ryou," the man said, and he looked at Takeshi and Shina. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Takeshi's eyes widened, and he shoved Shina away. "NO! She is my sister!"

Ryou's eyes widened. "Wow, you must be really close," he said as he helped Shina up, her smiling weakly at him. Takeshi glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Usagiko looked at Keiichiro, as he baked, and she licked the cake mixture of the spoon. He glanced at her every so often, and she blushed and looked away.

"Muffins are ready!" he said to her, and she smiled widely, when he handed her a blueberry muffin. Taking a bite out of it she closed her eyes as it melted in her mouth.

"Wow, this is so good..." she said, and Keiichiro bushed, and nodded.

Naoto and Sora sat together, drawing up battle plans, while their zanpakutou's were sheathed at their sides. Sora looked at Naoto.

"I had another dream last night." he said, and Naoto looked up.

"What was it?" he asked. Sore looked at him nervously.

"Something is coming... something big, and we are going to have to fight it," Sora said, and Naoto ran his hand through his red hair, before nodding.

"We get the gang together. Mizukiko, Sakurako, Kano, Kaien, Keiichiro, Hisaki, Ichigo, Usagiko, Takeshi, Shina, Rei-Aiko and Yachiru. We can set up the juniour legue of the Guard squads. We can't tell the adults though, and we are the only members," Naoto says, and Sora nods.

"I will do it right away," he says, and he tsands to leave, when Naoto stops him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Be careful, Sora, we don't know what's coming yet," he said, and Sora replied, but we have to stop it anyway. "I know, but be careful."

Sora sighed, but nodded, before rushing off to gather the group. Naoto sighed and looked back at the battle plans.

Ulquiorra sat on his throne, watching the group through a large screen._ I will have them... _he thought, as the screen zoomed in on Mizukiko, as she got ready to shower. _I will..._


	3. Chapter 3

The Group, Kuchiki Mansion.

Kano lay spread across the couch, Sakurako lying between his legs and across his chest. Mizukiko sat on the floor in front of them, scowling down at her nails. Kaien sat on the chair, while Ichigo had her arms around his neck. Every now and then she would giggle, and Mizukiko would send her a fiery glare. Hisaki sat on the coffee table, reading her favourite manga, Sailor Moon. Keiichiro and Usagiko sat wedged together on a seat, looking nervously around, while Rei-Aiko and Yachiru talked animatedly to each other. Takeshi sat far away from Shine, which was weird, staring out the window, while Shina looked at him worriedly from the other side of the room. Sora sat on the coffee table, next to Hisaki, and Naoto paced the living room. The noise was unsatiable.

"Okay! Quiet!" Mizukiko shouted. She stood, brushing off her kimono, and looked straight at Sora. "Why have you called us all here?"

She was bossy and pissed off. This was not a good combination in Mizukiko. She was staring down at Sora, who looked terrified. "Well! There must be a reason!" she snapped, and he winced before nodding.

"I... had a premonition... something is coming... something big and evil," the boy whimpered, and Mizukiko smirked.

"Well, why didn't you just say that, you big baka!" she said, punching him in the arm. Hard. Sora winced and groaned, his arm going numb, and Mizukiko looked triumphant, before sitting on Kano's head. Kano started to gasp and choke but she paid no attention. "So, what do you suggest?"

"The Junior league of the SHinigami Squads." Naoto said, beginning to explain. "Otherwise known as the Seishinryoku Bougyi. It stands for the Spiritual Strength Defense. I spent three hours perfecting the idea of it, while you all took your time getting her," he looks around the group, and Mizukiko gets off of Kano's face, as he gasps for air, and the rest look guilty, "Anyway, I got you each one of these," he says, holding up a selection of what seemed to be different coloured mobiles, with different charms on them. "If anyone of us is in danger, the charm will immediately set off a chain reaction to the other charms. The mobile will then show you the precise location of the person in danger, with me so far?" he asked, and the group nodded.

"Good, okay," he said flipping the phone open, and dialling 123 on the pad. A large holographic image of Soul Society, with Souls and everything appeared, with a list of every inhabitant of Soul Society next to it. "This will show you exactly where anyone in Soul Society is. It also has two other maps, one for the Human world, and the other for Heaco Mundo. The problem with the Heaco Mundo map is after about ten seconds, it cuts off and breaks the phone. So don't use it. As you can see, there is a number by the soul's name. If you type in that number, you will get a holographic image and profile of the said soul."

"Coolio!" Usagiko said suddenly, and they turned to look at her. "Chappy holograms!"

Hisaki's eyes widened, and she rushed over to her. "OH! They are adorable! I want one!" Hisaki whined. Naoto sighed, and looked at the group, knowing he had lost their attention.

"So, why do we need these?" Sakurako asked, and suddenly all the attention was back on Naoto. "And what is the purpose of the Seishinryoku Bougyi?"

Naoto sighed. "The mobiles are to keep track of the member's of the Seishinryoku Bougyi, and the actual reason of the Seishinryoku Bougyi is too protect each other and the entire of Soul society from the threat that is coming after us. It has been formed so we can fight back, with out the oldies knowing."

The group all oohed in realisation, when Yachiru and Rei-Aiko put their hands up. Naoto looked at them, tiredly. "What now?"

"Why are we here if you don't want the oldies to know?" they asked simultaneously. Naoto looked at them as if they were stupid.

"We need someon on the inside of the Goteii 13, so we can get any information they have!" he explained, and the two replied by saying Gotcha. He groaned and looked around the group. "Is that all the questions?"

The rest apart from Yachiru and Rei-Ako all nodded, all pretty exhausted after their long day.

"Good, you baka's go and get some sleep, the next group meeting is on Saturday," Naoto said, the group all registired it, before going to bed, their new super-mobile's in their robes or kimono's. Yachiru and Rei-Aiko walked off, silently whispering to each other.

"What are we going to do?" Yachiru asked, and Rei-Aiko shrugged.

"We let them handle it. We are only supposed to make sure they were still alive for when the old's get back. It's not our problem what they do in the meantime," she said dismissivly, and Yachiru gaped.

"It's our problem when they use us to do it!" she hissed, and Rei-aiko stopped and looked at her long time friend.

"We train them then. Make sure they can protect themselves properly, and help them, that's all we can do," she sighed, and Yachiru sighed as well, before smiling.

"Come on, let's go annoy egg head!" she said happily, and Rei-Aiko laughed, before Yachiru grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the estate and to the 11th division quarters.

* * *

Karissa looked at Byakuya, as they rested in the hot springs after a long day of fighting. His eyes were closed, but she knew he could tell she was watching him. Slyly, she slid along the rocks, and perched herself in his lap, trailing kisses up his neck. "Tell me what you are thinking, Byaka-kun..." she whispered, as she nibbled his earlobe. He chuckled, something he only would do when they were alone or all together as a family.

"Not much, since you started doing that," he muttered, and Karissa smirked into his neck as she kissed every bare inch of him.

"Good... we are on our break... no need to think..." she muttered, and he smirked as well, before pushing her into the water. She spluttered, and splashed him angrily, before he pounced on her.

"Yes, what you say is true my dear..." he says between his kisses, "But that doesn't stop you worrying about the children does it?"

Karissa sighed, and nodded. "They are my babies... of course I am going t-AAAH!"

Byakuya smirked from his position as his wife screamed with pleasure.

Rukia looked at Ichigo when they heard Karissa scream, and shuddered.

"There are just some things a sister does not want to hear her nii-sama doing with his wife," she moaned, and Ichigo smirked.

"But they seem to have the right idea..." he purred, and Rukia's eyes widened when he pulled her towards him, kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4 kinda short

Toushiro and Karin.

Hitsugaya looked at Karin, as she slept beside him in their bed. He was thankful that she had finally taken him back. Part of him had assumed she never would, but he persisted, and now he he was, with the woman he loved, and two amazing children. He lay down, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, never wanting to let her go. She sighed, and rolled over, snuggling into his chest. Hitsugaya smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mizukiko rolled over in her sleep, moaning. Sakurako sat in the chair opposite her bed watching her twin sleep fitfully. The girl bucked, and groaned, as she rolled over, her body refusing to still from the horrifying dreams she endured. She remembered the first time Mizukiko had had the nightmares. She had been 7 years old. The next day she had sworn Sakurako to secrecy. After that, Sakurako had stayed up, while Mizukiko had her nightmares, just to be there when she woke. After all... that was what sisters did.

Kaien lay awake in his bet, sleep eluding him. He was conflicted. He shouldn't have made out with Ichigo, he knew that. She was just a kid. But he had wanted to get back at Mizukiko so bad it had seemed smart at the time. He knew that Kano was asleep, by the sounds of his snoring.

Hisaki rolled over in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

Keiichiro and Usagiko, the youngest of the group, looked at each other, giggling, as they played tickle wars. Usagiko laughed uncontrollably, and in the spur of the moment, Keiichiro kissed her. Usagiko's eyes widened.

Ichigo squealed happily for the fifth time after she had settled down in her bed. Her and Kaien... Kaien and her... Kichien. That's what she would name their first child, she thought dreamily, as she rolled onto her front, drifting off into dreams of her and Kaien dancing in fields full of chocolate.

Naoto was still up, working vigorously to finish the rota for the next meeting, and watching the holographic map of Soul Society. There was little unusual activity so far. Sora sat opposite him, sewing up some new outfits for their squad. He had his fathers talent for sewing and his mothers talent for cooking. Unfortunately. Naoto shook his head and continued his work.

Takeshi slept in a spare bedroom, not wanting to share with Shina, who had been particularly hurt by the action, and flounced of to their room, tears in her eyes. Takeshi rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He had to distance himself from her. He couldn't let people think he had anything other than brotherly love for her. and if it meant hurting her to prove that,than it was just something he would have to do. No matter how much it hurt him to see her cry.

Shina sobbed into Takeshi's pillow, her cries echoing throughout the cold dark room, as she lay in his side of their bed. There relationship was nothing more than brother or sister! So why was he acting so weird around her!? The damn over-protective baka of a Nii-sama she had. Her tears ran dryly down he face, and she scowled up at the ceiling.

Rei-Aiko and Yachiru laughed as they downed sake with their closest friends, reminiscing about old times. Rei-Aik bashed Ikkaku across the head with her zanpakutou flat, giggling, while he ranted about how no one appreciated his head. Yachiru sweat-dropped, and set of in search of Knpachi, still tipsy.

"Kenny!" she giggled happily, when she found him, before taking her old perch on his back. "What are you doing? Kenny?"

Kenpachi grunted. "I'm bored, Yachiru. There is no one other than the Kuchiki-Kurosaki brats to fight, and if I tried to mess with one of them, they would probably all try to kill me. It's now worth it really, since they aren't that good a kill."

"Oh! Kenny! How about you fight me!" she suggested, hyper. Kenpachi looked over his shoulder at her, and laughed. Picking her upby her head, he placed her in front of him.

"Yeah, right Yachiru, you have to be joking!" he said, and she grumbled at him. He turned to go in, when he heard he sound of a zanpakutou unsheathing. Turning slowly, he saw Yachiru with her zanpakutou pointed towards him. She smiled wirely.

"Still think I am joking, Kenny?" she asked, her tone deadly serious. Kenpachi growled. She smiled. "Bring it on, old man."


	5. Chapter 5

Kenpachi and Yachiru.  
Fourth Goteii Squad Hospital

It had been an a draw at the end of the fight, and half of the 11th squad had been destroyed. Yachiru really was just like her father. Unohana shook her head, as she tended to Kenpachi's wound, healing kidou glowing around the captain. She looked at him briefly, noticing how peaceful he looked when he was unconscious. She giggled, and knocked herself on the head, before going back to his wounds.

Mizukiko smiled at Sakurako over breakfast, pretending that last night she hadn't been screaming her head off, and Sakurako hadn't been sitting beside her, comforting her when she woke. She ate fast, like normal, and with the grace and etiquette of a noble, as always, her face clear of any emotion, other than the soft smile on her face, which is barely noticeable. That is, to any one who isn't Sakurako. She also notices, that how when Kaien and Kano walk in, the smile disappears, into a small scowl, and she pushes her bowl away, and stands, bowing to the group.

"Excuse me, I have to go and train," she said politely, and Sakurako nodded to her. Giving each other a small bow, Mizukiko left. As soon as she left, Sakurako turned on the two boys.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she asked through gritted teeth, and the animosity she had inherited from Kenpachi shown through, her eyes burning from the spiritual pressure she was giving off. From her 8 fathers, she had gotten a 8 different aspects of their personalities and quirks. For Kenpachi, it was his animosity, his blood lust. From Byakuya, she got her noble behaviour and learned to mask any emotion she had behind a cold facade. From Yumuchika, she learned how to respect anything beautiful, and how to be beautiful. From Uruhara, she had gotten his smarts, and love for creating things, which made her and her twin valuable to the 12th squad. From Shunsui, she learned how to be suave, and get anyone she wanted in bed or out of it. The trait she received from Ukitake was less favourable. She had a penance for anything sweet, small or cute. From Ryuuken, she had gotten the abilities of a Quincy, him saying that he thought his son was no longer worthy to carry the title. Her twin had all these qualities as well, which meant they were in a constant competition with each other.

But, it also meant they had a lot in common, other than their looks. Their personalities were different, and so were their minds, but their hearts were the same. But right now, Mizukiko's heart was damaged, and she wanted to know why. And she wanted to know now!

"What makes you think we did anything?" the two asked, their faces innocent. Sakurako narrowed her eyes on the two, before standing, and walking out of the room. She stopped at the door. Placing one hand on the door handle, she peered over her shoulder.

"Whatever it was, you had better fix it. And you had better fix it soon." she warned, her voice cold, before she put both hands in her kimono sleeves, and walked away, her expression that of a pure born noble.

Usagiko sat up straight and looked around the empty room, before running to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, to make sure it was still her staring back. It wasn't.

"You. Why are you back here?" she asked it, and her reflection smiled. Half a Hollow mask covered it's features, and it crossed it's arms.

"You don't seem happy to see me, Usa-chan," it sneered, and Usagiko growled.

"Of-course not! I thought I was well rid of you! How did you come back!?" Usagiko shouted, and the reflection smiled back at her.

"I am part of you... you created me, and I will always be here." she said.

"You were imaginary, I was a child! You were never supposed to exist!" Usagiko ranted, and the reflection shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that if I concentrated hard enough on something, it would actually come alive, or exist?"

Ichigo stood in front of several shinigami as they prepared to attack her. Her hair whipped around her, as she readied herself.

"AND START!" came a shout from the side, and the shinigami immediately released their attacks on her. Ichigo dove in between their legs and through the gaps between them, all the time combining her advanced reiatsu control and kido, and the powers of the Shun Shun Rikka to tie their reiatsu around them. She moved like a blur, expertly cutting and weaving between the shinigami as they tried to cut her, each one getting less and less movement. Finally, she grabbed the end of the invisible rope she had concocted, and pulling tightly on it. The shinigami all seized up, their zanpakutou's flying out of their hands, and their limbs strapping together, before they fell to the ground.

"Shaian, Chaya bind! I reject!" she shouted, and the aura's of the shinigami glowed bright, a deep magenta colour. The shinigami men screamed, and the man at the side shouted OVER! Ichigo let go of the rope, and cleared her mind. The shinigami weakly stood, and each dripped blood as he walked over to the nurse. Ichigo smiled, as she realised that she had done that. She had been strong enough to defeat them all at once!

Hisaki growled, as she ran. Around her, her reiatsu glowed golden yellow. Unbeknown to her, her feet were no longer touching the ground. Then she noticed that she was getting further and further away from the ground.

"What the hell!?" she shouted, as she felt a breeze coming from behind her. She looked back, and her eyes widened. Large... seashell coloured wings had sprouted from her back. Feathers flew around her, and she gently reached to touch one, when they were suddenly gone, and she was falling back to the ground. "OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!"

She screamed, and her reiatsurose again. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she curled her self into a ball, screaming her lungs out till her throat was sore. Just as she was away to hit the ground, she stopped. Opening one eye, she looked down. She was three inches away from the ground. She was... hovering. "AAH!" she screeched, and she dropped those last three inches, landing with an oof. She stood abruptly, rubbing her behind, and looking back to see if the wings were still there. They were gone! Seriously weirded out, she rushed to find Rei-Aiko and Yachiru.

Mizukiko walked into the 12th squad, her eyes cold and her stance noble.

"Mayuri-sama!" she shouted, walking through the laboratory. She saw Mayuri sitting in his chair, leaning back and smiled. "Mayuri-sama, I was just wondering if you... AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her eyes widened, as she looked at Mayuri. His face was gone... and he had a hole in his chest, where his heart should be. In his stomach, a large dagger protruded outof a fatal wound. Her hand covered her mouth, as bile threatened to come up her throat. "Oh... god..." she muttered, before running to his research and storage cabinet. It was empty. All the files that were in there... had been stolen. She ran to the refrigerator, and flung the door open. Her medicine was gone. No! She rummaged, desperate to find it, and came up with none.

"No... NO!" she screamed. She ran to the computer, and typed in the password. Where the fuck was Nemu? she muttered, as she seadrched for her medical file. "No record... Oh god..."

She ran to press the emergancy alarm, when she was grabbed from the behind and gagged to stop her screaming. Tears pricked her eyes. Help... she thought, just as someone whacked her over the head. Then everything went black. In her pocket, the charm on her soul pager began to flash.

Ichigo stopped walking when a peircing beeping sound erupted from her pocket. Confused, she whipped out her pager, and looked at the charm, which was flashing red. She flipped the phone open, and saw it. Someone dragging Mizukiko's body through a portal. Her eyes widened.

In several different parts of Soul Society, 13 teenagers each let out agonizing cries.


	6. Chapter 6

Emergency Taicho Meeting.

The Sou-Taicho, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, sat on his chair at the head of the taicho's court. In their position's, the taicho's, excluding those of the third, fifth, sixth, tenthand twelfth, all stood arguing about what to do next. Kenpachi was leaning on Unohana for support, his arm around her shoulder and her hand supporting his chest, saying they should kill the sucker who kidnapped his daughter. Unohana, who was the aunt of the twin girls, was silently agreeing, but was more preoccupied by the feel of the man's muscles under her soft hands. Soi Fon was recommending that she should have her squad look into it, while Hisagi was shouting that they should get the girl back. Komamaru was oddly silent, pondering his thoughts and the course of action they should take. Shunsui was livid, and shouting insults at Soi Fon. Ukitake was sitting on the floor, shell-shocked, mindlessly eating sweets. Soi fon sighed, and stood.

"SILENCE!" he roared, and the taicho's all turned to look at him. "We do not know who murdered Kurotsuchi Mayuri, but they must be well trained to be able to get through Soul Society's defenses, and hide their spiritual pressure from even the strongest spiritual pressure feeler. As for the taicho's who are not present, we are currently unable to reach them, as they are visiting the Royal realm. On the kidnapping of Kuchiki-Megami Mizukiko, well... I am afraid there is nothing we can do about it at the time being."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kenpachi shouted. "What the fuck do you mean, nothing we can do about it, Old man!? You are her grandfather, you old bugger!"

"Not by blood, Kenpachi-taicho. And do I have to remind you, that when addressing me, you use your manners?" Yamamato asked rhetorically. "There is nothing we can do, because, if my predictions are correct, the child's closest companions, have already started doing it for us."

Some of the taicho's look confused, but Unohana smiles knowingly. The Seishinryoku Bougyi. She had managed to get it out of Mizukiko when she had came for a talk about her nightmares. Not that Mizukiko had been willing though. That girl was incredibly loyal when it came to her friends and family. Unohana had of course, promised not to tell anyone. She looked up, and noticed she had completely missed everything that the Sou-taicho had just said.

"- you are all dismissed. Unohana-taicho, would you please check in on Nemu Kurotsuchi. I fear the death of her father will not be taken lightly on her behalf," he said, and Unohana nodded, before leading Kenpachi back to the 4th division.

Mizukikowoke up groggily as she slowly lifted herself of the ground. Where the hell was she? She felt silk sheets under her hands and looked down to see she was wearing a sheer, white wrap around, with black patterns on it. It was see-through. And she didn't have any underwear. AHHH!!!! She pulled the blankets to her chest, and heard a chuckle from the side. Her eyes widened, and she looked to her left, where sitting in a chair, was Ulquiorra.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked bluntly.

"My name is Ulquiorra, but you can call me my liege." he said, and Mizukiko snorted.

"Yeah, right! I ain't calling no one my liege, emo-chan!" she snapped, standing over the arrancar, the blanket falling to the floor. She blushed bright, and covered herself with her arms. "Get out! GET OUT!" she screamed, pushing him out of the door. She was suddenly thrown back to the wall, the blanket slipping, leaving her in the night gown wrap thing.

"Listen to me, child. You will do as you are told," Ulquiorra snapped, and Mizukiko glared at him in defiance.

"Why have you kidnapped me, and brought me here?" she asked, her tone cold. Ulquiorra looked at her.

"You are here, to become my queen." he stated simply, and she turned red.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO BE QUEEN TO A BUNCH OF HOLLOWS?" she shouted, her eyes burning silver.

"You are part of the key to the destruction of the entire world. Which is something I happen to desire. I want you by my side. You will be by my side, and you will do it willingly," he ordered, and Mizukiko's eyes went completely white, and her spiritual pressure thundered. Around them, the room's walls began to crack, and crumble, and huge vines sprouted forth from the floor. Ulquiorra scowled, and looked at her. She wasn't registering any life signs. He chuckled, and put his hand over her heart. "Bind."

She seized up, and her body gasped for breath, before the color returned to her eyes and she fell to the ground, her limbs constricted. She struggled against the bonds, but she eventually gave up, and huddled into a ball. Ulquiorra smiled and turned to leave. He stopped outside the door, closing it, and turned to Grimmjow. "Watch her, keep her company," he ordered, before walking to the throne room. Grimmjow grumbled before going into the room. Mizukiko was standing now, her hand over the part where Ulquiorra had touched her, healing it. Her eyes were silver again. She looked up, and saw Grimmjow. "Heya. What do you want?"

Grimmjowlooked at her, as she stood with her hands on her hip, glaring at him, seemingly unaware he could see through her clothes. "I can see your tits." he stated, and she looked down.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she shouted, before running to the bed, and diving under the covers. Grimmjow grinned, as her head popped up from under them, and she looked at him. Who are you?"

"Names Grimmjow Jaeugerjacks. What about you?" he asked, even though he knew it.

Mizukiko Kuchiki Megami Uruhara Kurosaki Kenpachi Ukitake Uryu." she stated proudly. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"That's one hell of a name, kid," he said, and she glared at him.

"Look who's talking blue-san."

"For someone who has been kidnapped your awfully snarly," he stated, and she giggled, before her eyes traveled across his stomach, stopping at the hole. He followed her gaze.

"Does that hurt?" she asked curiously, his past comment dismissed.

"No."

"What if someone puts something in it? Or pokes it?" she asked, edging slowly towards him. Grimmjow glowered at her.

"No one has been stupid enough to try it yet," he frowned. she giggled, and gently touched arounnd the edges of it. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she ran her fingers down of the space.

"Can I?" she asked, lookeing up at him with hopeful eyes, and he looked confuddled.

"Why?" he asked, and she smirked.

"Because I want to."


	7. Chapter 7

Heaco Mundo, the gang, 1 week later.

A lot had happened in the last week. A lot of horrible and interesting things. Like for example, Usagiko had been kidnapped. And someone had attempted to kidnap Ichigo, but she had managed to bind them. They had questioned, and killed the kidnapper. Sakurako had destroyed the entire first division squad when she found out that they were doing nothing to help them find her sisters, and thrown a colossal tantrum, which had put over a hundred shinigami in hospital. She had gotten in a lot of trouble. Then, Naoto had managed to figure out how to get them into Heaco Mundo. The gang had prepared for two days, before going. Now. Well, they were lost.

"I thought you said you had a bloody map!" Sakurako shouted, slapping Naoto over the head with the flat of her zanpakutou. Naoto gritted his teeth and growled at her.

"It's an old map!" he shouted back. The two had then been forced apart by Ichigo, who had bound them.

"Honestly! Usagiko and Mizukiko could be in some real trouble, and you two are acting like spoilt children!" she snapped at them. Her eyes glowed magenta. Unconsciously, her reiatsu tightened in the air, and the others felt as if someone had set fire to the clothing, and the heat intensified. Hisaki slapped her upside the head, as she walked past her, unaffected by the powerful reiatsu she leaked when angry. Ichigo's eyes melted back into their normal colour, and she glared at the two, before releasing them from the binds. Hisakisighed, and a light breeze blew around her. Her eyes turned light blue, before going clear and white. She suddenly felt light, and airy. She could see everything with clarity, every grain of sand. She could smell the hollows. A wave of optimism hit her, and she giggled.

Ichigo smiled as a rush of heat hit her, as she stood next to Hisaki. Her eyes went back to being magenta, before clearing into white. She felt passionate and hot. She could feel fire burning in her very core, and it made her want to charge forward, and rescue her friends. She felt strength she never knew she had course through her, and she could feel the fire burning on her hands. It felt oddly... sensual.

Usagiko sat up in her bed, her eyes going deep, deep blue, before clear white. She felt floaty, like she was in a big pool of water, and just soaking it in. Her emotions ran clearly through her body, and she felt a sudden forgiveness for her captors. She lay back, the space around her tranquil, and calm. She felt compassion for the poor Arrancars, who had to follow that Ulquiorra's orders. Her conscience was filled with images of rain, water, and lakes, all peaceful and serene. She softly hummed and spread her arms out around her.

Mizukiko sat in her room, staring out the window. Her eyes had gone hazel, before clearing white. She felt grounded, and she could feel the vibrations of the people walking around. she felt a great responsibility to protect her friends, as well as a self-assurance that she would be fine. Her mind searched through the vibrations with strict thoroughness, seeking out the steps of the one to make her feel calm while she had been locked up with a heightened endurance. She had a heavy concentration, that felt oddly light at the same time. She smirked to herself. She felt at one with the earth around her. How amusing... she heard her door open, and she didn't bother to turn around because she knew who it was. Grimmjow. Her eyes regained their colour.

She stood, and turned to face him, smiling lightly. Grimmjow immediately noticing her clothing had changed.

"Hey! Your got new clothes!" he shouted, and she looked at him. It was a 'Well-nah!' look. The dress she wore now had a black strapless bust, and a white tiered skirt. It covered her up completely other than her head, shoulders and arms. He looked at her head. Sitting on top of her straight black locks, was a small white tiara. He almost wanted to growl at the tiara. It showed that she belonged to Ulquiorra. She looked at him curiously, and fingered her head, but found nothing unusual, just the tiara she was forced to wear. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back at him.

"Is something wrong, blue-chan?" she asked politely, and he shook his head.

"Quit calling me that, kid," he snapped, and she snarled at him.

"I am not a kid!" she snapped, before brushing past him and to her bed, were she threw herself on it, in a rather childish tantrum. She looked at him, a petulant glare on her face, before giggling manically. "Ohh.." she sighed, before sitting up, and patting beside her. "Come and sit with me, blue-chan."

Kano sighed, as the group and him all headed towards the large building, having to follow their instincts instead of a map. So far, they hadn't came across any difficulties, but the twelve teens were all apprehensive of their unfamiliar surroundings. Then they were ambushed. The entire of the group, quincy, shinigami or binder, had banded together, but been drawn apart. No, he was trapped fighting forty hollows with his brothers. He howled, and sliced through the air with precision, as Kaien, roared, bringing his zanpakutou down on one of them. Keiichiro ran through the hollows legs, slicing them with his zanpakutou, getting covered with blood spots as the howled, screeched and launched at him.

Ichigo found herself caught between a lower level hollow, and a higher level one. She made quick work of the lower level one, as she used reiatsu like a whip, but had difficulty with the higher level one. You see, to properly control her ability, Ichigo had to have a clear mind. Her emotions had to be pushed down, and she had to be able to think clearly, and see all the reiatsuand spirit ribbons around her. Only then, could she channel her own spiritual energy into using the others energy against them. She had to tie the ends of the ribbons together, and create a rope out of spiritual ribbons, stronger than metal, and than pour the surrounding reiatsu into it. This made it glow brightly, but only she could see it. Then she had to use Shaien and Chaya, a special gift she had received from her mother, in her last attack. To bind the rieatsu of something was harder than binding the actual creature, and to do both was an incredible feat for a 14 year old.

To bind them with the reiatsu rope, you had to be fast, which meant that she had to combine her expert gymnastics with shunpo, and managed to constantly remake ties with the ribbons at the same time. It was difficult at best when she was fighting a lower level hollow, so it would be agonisingly painful when fighting an upper level one. Invisibly twistingthe end of her rope around her hands, she stood opposite the hollow, with a look of sheer determination. She solidified the rope with her reiatsu, and cracked it like an invisible whip of the ground before moving in flashes around the hollow. It attacked her flash images, and she tied its tongue. More rope formed, and she continued her fast moving. She moved agile and swift, like a bird, as her eyes glowed magenta. She bound the hollow, and in a flash, tightened the bindings on it. The hollow would have screamed had she not managed to mummify it basically.

She heard it squelching under the binding, it's insides being crushed. She pulled tighter, like a horse rider reining in her horse, and in a strangled scream, she decapitated thehollow. The binding fell to the ground around her, and she quickly rushed of to held her brother, who was launching his arrows in bright blue flashes. Her rope crackedand whipped around her, and she tied a loop into it, and swung it around her head in the air, before lassoing it around a hollows neck, and pulling on it tightly. Sora shot it in the centre of th mask, and it exploded. The siblings nodded to each other, before going on the rampage again.

Hisaki stood in the centre of the hollows, as about ten higher level ones all rounded in on her. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were clasped in a praying motion. Unlike the rest of her family, she did not have a zanpakutou, and was not a shinigami. What she did have was an uncanny ability for silent kido, and advanced karate, judo and kung-fu skills. Not to mention an incredibly high reiatsu. Her eyes were still closed, as she began to perform silent kido, her hands whipping into different shaped, the spiritual pressure around her heightening into a bubble shape. She was visualising her attack, and controlling her reiatsu to work it just how she wanted it to go, combining her kido with her own abilities. The reiatsu started to spike, and she emphasized her movements. She couldn't fail! Her eyes opened, and she kept her visualisation strong, but was now more aware of the hollows around her. Two behind her. Three on her left. Three in front of her. Two on her right. She could fight those odds. She dropped the field, and ran at the two in front of her.

Everything after that happened swiftly. Her foot arced, hitting them in the masks, as she realeased explosive kido on the two behind her. She elbowed one in the chest while she back flipped onto the others back. They all ran at the hollow, desperate to get at her, and she nece again clasped her hands together, her mouth forming silent words, her eyes closed once again. Around her clasped hands a large buble bagan to form, and she seperated her hands, and made it so her palms faced out. She opened her eyes, the glowing white, and golden reiatsu shot forward from her hands, turning white the second it hit the hollow, causing it to explode. She seperated her palms, facing them towards the pitch black sky, and spread her hands in a wide arc in front of her, still muttering, and each hollow exploded, bits of them firing at at her and tearing at her body. The hollow under her roared, and bucked, it's talons catching her back. It grasped her in its hand, and put her in it's mouth.

Naoto, watched from a distance, and was going to scream at her, when the hollow befan to glow from the inside. It roared and howled in agonizing pain. The hollow began to tear at is mask, seemingly tearing it apart. Then the mask itself disintergrated, and Hisaki fel to the ground, on one knee, her palm slapping against the ground. She looked at the ground for a few seconds, befer her head snapped up and she rushed to help Naoto, who was fighting a hollow. He sliced at the hollow, furious, and growled angrily. The Hollow disintergrated with the flash of red that was Naoto's zanpakutou. She smiled at her cousin, and he smiled back at her, relieved she was still alive.

Shina kicked one of the hollow's in the mask, effectivly shattering it. Takeshi swiped and sliced at the surrounding ones, making sure they couldn't get to close to his sister, as she continued beating the shit out of the hollows that tried to attack her. Takeshi smirked at his sister who smirked back, and immediately it was like old times, when they just played war against each other. There was no inappropriote feelings, they were just sister and brother. And that was the way they always would be.

Rei-Aiko and Yachiru threw themselves into battle, each cackling madly as they sliced and diced, ignoring the blood splattering on their clothes. They slowed down, and just as more hollows started gathering around them, the two girls smiled widely and gave the other a high fize. Man, it was good to be back in action!

Ichigo ran at super speed through, around, under and over the hollows, her breath shortening and her reiatsu lowering as she made more and more rope, binding all the hollows together.

"GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE!" she screamed, and the others all shunpoed, or sped out of he mass of hollows, while she flaoted above them on an air platform. With a final scream, she pulled on the rope, a tight as she could, and all the hollows pulled together in a tight circle. The gang all looked at her, and she growled at them. They seemed to get the message, and each released their attacks, while Ichigo began to glow magenta, her spiritual pressure getting higher and hotter. Like with Hisaki, her eyes glowed magenta, before clearing, and wings burst forth from her back. In a oment of adreniline she called out Shaien and Chaya. "SHAIEN! CHAYA! DESTROY! I OPPOSE!"

The spirit rope glowed magenta, and it's temperature increased, as she furrowed her brows to control it. The hollows gave out agonizing, painful ellongated screams and howls, before exploding. Blood, guts and bone shattered all over the groupe, and Ichigo's spititual pressure lowered dramatically as she began to plummit towards the ground, unconscious. Kaien growled and shunpoed forward, catching her three metres of the ground. He landed to the ground with a thud, and Hisaki rushed to do a healing kido.

Usagiko sat in her room, thourigyl bored, when she felt Keiichiro's spiritual pressure. She shot up and ran to her dor, banging on it.

"LET ME OUT!" she screeched, and the door burst open, her being thrown back towards the wall. She hit it with an oof. She looked up and saw the guard of her room growling over her.

"Shut up, you little brat!" he snapped, and she whimpered, before he struck her across the cheek. HE laughed, and gave her a sharp kick in the sid, before marching out of the room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Usagiko howled, an sobbed as she rubbed her now bruising face. "Keiichiro... where are you?" she sobbed, and she huddled up in the corner, sobbing to herself silently.


	8. Chapter 8

Heaco Mundo.

The group all stood at a cross road. There were 6 tunnels, each leading to a different place, meaning they would have to split up, something that they were trying greatly to avoid. The group split up into 6 teams of two, agreeing to meet back in Soul Society. The teams were Hisaki and Keiichiro, Kaien and Ichigo, Kano and Sakurako, Sora and Naoto, Rei-Aiko and Yachiru, and Shina and Takeshi.

Kano and Kaien said their goodbyes as if they would never see each other again, and lots of them had run down their tunnels with tears in their eyes.

Hisaki and Keiichiro ran through the never ending tunnel, tied together by a string that had been pulled from Hisaki's blue dress, the same one her mother had worn so often. The same one her mother and father's friend Ishida had made her. Her orange hair, hung in long spikes, with a bang across her face. She looked ta Keiichiro, before lowing her bang out of her face. Finally, she had had enough of her hair getting in the way of her arms, and she stopped and turned to him.

"Keiichiro, give me your zanpakutou." she said, and Keiichiro looked uneasy. She growled at him, and her younger brother handed over the zanpakutou, then ran a hand through his black hair. She smiled lightly, and pulled her hair into one hand. Keichiro looked shocked, as she sliced through the hair cleanly with the blade of the zanpakutou. The orange locks fell to the ground, and as they did, Hisaki sighed light-heartily. She handed the zanpakutou back to Keiichiro, and stood up straight, grinning happily. Keiichiro just felt a bit freaked out. With her hair cut to just above her shoulders, she looked like an orange haired version of their mother. It was unnerving!

"I have always wanted to do that!" she stated happily, and Keiichiro nodded dumbly, sheathing his zanpakutou.

"Mom is going to KILL you," he said, and she just giggled.

"So mo-" she was cut off, by someone firing a blast at them. It cut right through the string that tied them together. The two leaped away from each other, Hisaki prepared to do battle, her hands in a clasped motion, and Keiichiro with his zanpakutou out, and ready.

"Hehehe, you really think you can beat me? Hehehe!" an annoyingly high voice giggled from the darkness overhead. Hisaki looked at it with disgust, and unclasped her hands. "Hehehe!"

Hisaki glared at the darkness. "Who are you? You annoyingly high pitched person?"

"Hehehe! Wouldn't you like to know!" the voice called out, and Hisaki growled. Keiichiro stood on his guard, as he shifted closer to his sister. She glared at him, with an I-can-protect-myself-you-moron! look. "Hehehe, little boy dearest trying to protect teeny weenie!"

Hisaki spluttered. "Just who do you think your calling Teenie-weenie? Huh, you stupid little giggle whore!?"

"Ooh... I am so hurt! Hehehe!" the voice said, because a white figure landed before them. Hisaki and Keiichiro looked at it.

"You... your a BOY!?" they both shouted, before they burst out laughing. The boy growled, and fired a blast at them. His hair was short and black. His skin was albino white. He wore a pair of white trousers, and half a shirt. In the centre of his stomach was a hole. The siblings dove out of the way of the blast, and glared at him.

"Hehehe, I am Espada No. 57. My name, is Zuko." he said, and the two looked at him.

"Hisaki," Hisaki stated her name proudly, clasping her hands together.

"Keiichiro." Keiichiro said, and Zuko giggled.

"Well, Hisaki, Keiichiro. I am going to have to kill you now. Sorry, hehehe," he giggled. Then, he drew his zanpakutou. "Hishii, ROAR!"

Hisaki and Keiichiro had to cover their eyes, as the Espada began to glow. He started to burn, his skin peeling off him, and him becoming encased in a suit of bone armour, with orange flames decorated on it. In his hands were two balls of fire.

"Oh crap..." Hisaki said, and she looked at Keiichiro. He wasn't that advanced with his zanpakutou. He didn't know the zanpakutou's name! If he got hurt, oh god... her mother would kill her. Keiichiro looked ta the espada, half filled with fear, half with determination. He was going to attack when Hisaki called to him. He looked at her. "Keiichiro, go and find Usagiko! I will deal with this!"

"No! I want to fight as well!" he shouted back, not taking his eyes off Zuko. Hisaki growled, and looked at Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro! Go now! Or you won't get another chance!" she shouted, and Keiichiro looked at her.

"What do you - " he was cut off by a blast of orange fire, hitting him directly in the chest. He flew back into the wall, and than to the ground. Hisaki gasped, and she rushed over to his fallen form. All around them, the heat intensified. He tried to push himself up, and he fell back to his chest. All around him, a puddle of blood began to form. It covered the hems of her dress, as she was on her knee's, and coated her shoes. She shook her head, tears forming.

"No... you can't be dead!" she shouted, and she felt for his pulse, not noticing Zuko rearing up for another attack. He was still alive... just barely. She was away to flip him over, when a fire blast just narrowly missed her head. She shot up, back flipping into a standing position, her hands clasped. She caught a look at the wall, and saw shards of bone sticking into it. Gaping, she began her kido chant. Zuko laughed.

"You really think you can beat me with KIDO?" he said, before laughing. She glowered at him.

"You know... I promised my mother I would take care of him. You just made me break my promise. I don't like breaking my promises!" she stated loudly. Her hands separated, each one holding an orb of water. "So, Espada, I am just going to have to kill you."

Zuko laughed, but then glared at her. She giggled in a manic impression of him, and suddenly he was caught in an onslaught of water bombs. He fired several blasts at her. She dodged the blast, and was careful to put a barrier up around her brother, while still firing water bombs at as she began to put out his fire, he launched an abusive attack on her.

A whip of fire and bone hit her, causing her to lose concentration and weaken. Blood dribbled down her temple. She put up her guard again, her eyes narrowing, and fired a fire blast at him. In three expert moves, as he dodged the blast, she managed to sneak up behind him, and prepare a blast. She was, unfortunately, to slow, and he reared round, and fired a blast at her dead in the stomach. She screamed, as all the breath left her, and flew back into the wall, her head crashing of it with a unanimous thud. She fell to the ground, her body tumbling over itself, and lay in a pool of her own blood. Her head felt heavy, and she lifted it slowly. She saw Keiichirro, lying on the ground, most likely dead, and if she had the energy, a sob would have bitten at her. Then, it all went black.

Zuko laughed, and picked up her body, slinging it over his shoulder. Casting a distasteful look at Keiichiro, he hopped away, giggling. From the shadows, a small figure approached Keiichiro.

"Itsygo?"


	9. Chapter 9 very short!

Heaco Mundo, Ichigo and Kaien

"Ichigo! Stop being such a child! We need to rescue Mizukiko!" Kaien snapped at her, angry, and she stood her ground. Her hair billowed around her, like fire, and her eyes almost glowed. She marched right up to him, and looked him in the eyes. Her arms were crossed, and the heat around them intensified.

"Don't you dare call me a child!" she growled, her stance feral. Kaien would have been scared, if he wasn't so pissed off. "Mizukiko means just as much to me as she does to you, probably more, but I am not going to run right into a trap just to end up a prisoner beside her!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE THIS IS A TRAP!?" Kaien shouted, and he heard a sharp laugh from overhead.

"Because she is right," came a deep voice. The two gasped and looked up, before Kaien howled in agony. Ichigo looked at him, her eyes wide and fearful. Kaien sat on his knees clutching his chest in agony, as blood spurted out of a hole under his hand. Ichigo gasped and took a step towards him, ready to heal him with Chaya, when a cage of bone and stone surrounded him, making her unable to reach him. She covered her mouth to stop a scream escaping it, as Kaien howled again with agony, another hole appearing on the left side of his chest. Ichigo ran towards him, and called out Chaya and Shaien.

"Chaya! Shaien! Heal! I REJECT!" she shouted, and the two little fuzzballs of light multiplied and raced through the bars and into the holes in Kaien's chest. Kaien screamed in blinding pain, ripping at his chest with his hands, trying to get them out. Ichigo panicked, and called them back to her. They buzzed around her like bee's as she rushed to the none bars and fell to her knees. She grabbed at the bars, but rapidly pulled back at the feeling of electricity shocking her hands. She looked at her hands, not noticing a figure in white approaching her. They were blistering. Then a thought hit her. Her hands... she needed her hands! If she couldn't use her hands to make the rope, she was defenceless! Her eyes narrowed, and she painfully warped a rope together, whipping the space behind her. She stood, the reiatsu fuelled rope glowing to her, invisible for others to see. She cracked it against the floor, and looked into the cold, blue eyes of the espada who had trapped Kaien.

"May I introduce myself, Lady Ichigo?" he said, mockingly, and she glared ominously.

"If you wish to do so, you scumbag, but personaly I would rather just get to the point and kill you," she stated, her tone heated and her anger firing up. The espada smirked.

"So very impolite..." he stated, and she growled at him. She was away to launch an attack at him, when he raised his arms, and wiggled his fingers, before clapping his hands. Bone bars rose up around Ichigo, and closed abover her head. She gasped. She was trapped!


	10. Chapter 10 a bit on everyone

Heaco Mundo, Ichigo and Kaien

"So very impolite..." he stated, and she growled at him. She was away to launch an attack at him, when he raised his arms, and wiggled his fingers, before clapping his hands. Bone bars rose up around Ichigo, and closed above her head. She gasped. She was trapped!

"And now, I will kill you," he stated, and Ichigo gasped. The espada raised his arms, and Ichigo prepared herself for the pain when she felt some stray reiatsu. Her eyes narrowed in triumph, and made quick work of making a rope. She threw it out, lassoing it around his neck, and dragged him, choking, towards the bars. The playful, warm look her eyes sparkled with, was replaced by a fierce, aggressive blazing fire. She leaned forward, and hissed to him.

"No one hurts my friends!" she growled, her breath burning hot, and her tone passionate. It was hypnotizing, and mystical, the way her voice called to him. Her beautiful composure, her orange hair, were all attention-grabbing, and she gave off an aura off look, but do not touch.

Giving a smirk, she pulled on the rope, pulling the Espada to the bars, where he was electrocuted. She looked him dead on in his agony filled eyes, as he screamed for mercy, and she pulled tighter on the rope, cutting off all his oxygen. The Fire Goddess inside her growled angrily, and her hands let go off the rope, and the charred Espada's body fell to the ground, reeking of burnt flesh.

Her hand shot up, a finger pointed, and ran it along the bars. The bars burned, and singed as sparks ran down them, turning the bars to ash before her fiery eyes, as she stepped forward. She walked right over the espada's body, her hair floating around her, the inner goddess shining through.

Large, orange tipped wings spreading out behind her. Her adventurous, curious demeanor she had once had, was replaced by a protective, stunning look. She growled, and spun, looking at Kaien, who was still clutching his chest in agony. She started forward, the heat steadily rising, and her walking on air. Her smile widened, and she gently landed on the ground. Her entire presence lit up the dark, dank corridor, her eyes sparkling, as she ran a finger along the bars, turning them to ash.

She cupped Kaien's cheek, and placed a hand against his chest. Her eyes closed, and she breathed deeply, and hotly. Kaien felt a burning sensation, and then a pleasant tingling, before Ichigo opened her eyes. She grinned widely, he looked at her. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, careful to avoid the large wings, and she giggled into his mouth. He smiled into her lips, his chest free off any pain, or wound, and little light fuzzballs dancing around them.

* * *

Naoto and Sora walked silently through the halls. So far, nothing bad had happened to them, but both got the horrible feeling in the pit of their stomach, something bad was going to happen. They edged closer to each other, nervous, and before they realised, the two were holding hands. When Naota felt Sora's fingers curling between his, he had jumped away from him.

He had looked down at his hands, then at Sora, and then back again. Sora had blushed red, and shyly edged away from him. "Er..."

"Er... yeah..." Sora replied, his face as red as Naoto's hair. They walked in silence. "I like you." Sora suddenly blurted out, and Naoto's eyes widened and he looked at him. Naoto stuttered, as Sora walked towards him. "I like you. More than a friend."

Then he kissed Naoto.

* * *

Takeshi and Shina walked down the corridor, constantly on their guard. They each were ready to attack, but Takeshi made sure that Shina was at least one step behind him. She kept commenting on how she could look after herself, and it was unfair for him too lead her around, when he was always lost, or in the process of getting lost. Takeshi growled under his breath, his twin tearing at the last tether of his patience.

"--BESIDES! Every one knows I am stronger than you!" she finished, flicking her hair over her shopulder haughtily, and smirking at his back. She could practically feel the temperature turn ice cold. It opposed her own fiery, untamed attitude. They were polar opposites, yin and yang.

"Do you ever think that mabye I do these things to keep you safe?" Takeshi growled, and Shina stopped, looking at his back, shocked. She had always teased him, and annoyed him, and gotten angry with him for his over-protective ways. "Do you? In fact... do you ever think... at all?"

Shina gasped. "Do you expect me to always be there? To stop you getting into trouble!?" he snapped at her, and she whimpered. His eyes were harshly trained on her, unforgiving. "You take me for granted, Shina."

She snorted. "_I_ take _YOU _for granted? Yeah right! Takeshi, it's thanks to me, people even know who you ARE! If you were not so over-bloody-protective of me, no one would know who you are!"

Takeshi growled at her, and she didn't care. She was pissed off. Her aura glowed green, as she drew her zanpakutou. Takeshi drew his and the two launched at each other. Their zanpakutous clashed with a dangerous clang. Neither noticed the red eyes that watchd them from the shadows, their hands moving as if controlling puppets.

_Too easy..._ it hissed, as the siblings came to blows yet again.

* * *

Sakurako ran swiftly through the corridor, closely followed by Kano, who couldn't help but stare at her ass. Sakurako smirked to herself. Oh, he was all hers... as she heard a rustling, she rabidly stopped, and drew her zanpakutou. She looked up, her eyes narrowed, as Kano did the same. "Hoshiki no Yuri... bloom..." Sakurako whispered, and she was surrounded by thousands of white lilies, each one tipped with poison, and made of blades. Kano carfully dodged them, as the started to release vines which crawled up the walls, their poisonously sweet odour filling the corridor. From the rafters, a person leaped to the ground, hovering over the blossoms. Kano growled at him, and Sakurako smirked.

"Hello... I am-" he was cut off by Kano cutting off his arm. The espada howled in agony, clutching his arm. "OW! ARSEHOLE!" Kano just smirked, and ran at him again, while Sakurako laced the poisoned lilies at him, the vines wrapping around him. Kano run his zanpakutou through him, and then upwards, cuttin him in half, before the two ran away, leaving the dead espada in the corridor, as well as the poison lilies.

* * *

Hisaki shot up, her head slightly drowsy, before she flung her bedcovers aside, and ran to the door. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed, her eyes narrowing, thumping on the door. The door flung open, and an espada walked in.

"Shut it! Wench!" he shouted, before raising a hand to slap her. She smirked, and quickly did a binding kido, causing him to fall to the ground head first. She stripped him, and put on his clothes, before running out of the room, slamming the door shut after her. She peeked her head in for a moment.

"Don't call me a wench. I get angry." she said, before slamming it shut again, and running down the corridor, and out the door at the end.

* * *

Keiichiro groaned, and sat up, before screeching at the sight of Nel peering over him, her eyes wide. She flew at him, hugging him tightly. "Itsygo! Ya's awake!" she squealed happily. Keiichiro sighed and pulled her away, before looking down at his chest. It had healed, just like it was supposed to. His zanpakutou was like Honatarou's, almost. It healed when it needed to, and reserved the wound to inflict it on others. Nel looked at him. He looked at her.

"Sorry, kid. I'm not Ichigo, he is my father. my names Keiichiro," he said, holding out his hand. She looked at it dumbly, before looking at him again.

"Keiitiro..." she said, and he nodded. She grinned, and grabbed his hand. "I lead you to sister!"

Keiichiro grinned at her, before standing up. She leaped onto her back, like she had done with his father before, and told him which way to go. He ran swiftly, vowing to find his sister, and Usagiko. Nel laughed as he ran.

* * *

Karissa shoved their belongings in a suitcase, as Byakuya watched her nervousily. "Karissa..."

"Byakuya. My children are in danger. I can feel it! We are going back to Soul Society, so I can KILL Ol'man Yama for not informing me about it!" she snapped, "and then I am going after them!"

Byakuya just sighed, and stood, going to wait with the other four males who had been kicked out of their rooms by over-paranoid wives, girlfriends and "friends". There was going to be hell to pay when they got to Soul Society.


	11. Chapter 11 It has begun

* * *

Heaco Mundo, Naoto and Sora.

Sora looked at Naoto, his eyes wide as he waited for him to say something. Naoto just stammered, and blushed a shade of red that matched his hair.

"How... When..." he stammered, and Sora shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know I love you!" he snapped. Naoto blushed and fidgeted. HE stammered again, before Sora groaned in exasperation. "Is that all your going to do?"

Naoto glared at him for a moment. "Hello! We are on our way to save our friends, and you suddenly kiss me and tell me you love me!"

Sora blushed at it being so bluntly, and was away to say something, when Naoto kissed him. His eyes widened, before he kissed back. "You didn't even give me the chance to say I love you back when you did it..." he muttered, before kissing him again.

* * *

Ichigo flew through the corridor, while Kano shunpoed beside her. Her wings had changed, into blazing wings of fire, since he had kissed her. Behind them lay trails if rubble. Ichigo's face was concentrated, and her eyes were closed, as she flew. In her head, she had located her other three sister elements, and was flying in the location they were in. She stopped suddenly, her body freezing, and she lowered to the ground, her wings closing behind her as she looked behind her shoulder.

"Who's there?" she growled, and the temperature heated up by a couple of Celsius. Kano looked into the shadows behind them, as a figure walked forward.

"MOM!??" Ichigo screeched, her voice vibrating through out the corridor.

* * *

Hisako raced through the stone building she was in, her eyes narrowed, barely noticing she was now running on air, wings behind her flapping widely. Her hands flew up, as she flew past some arrancar, her eyes white, and they were suddenly on the ground, choking for breath, as she sucked the air from around them. She then encased them in air bubbles, floating above the ground, before continuing on her search for her sister element, Water. She didn't notice the arrancar that was following her, and if she did, she payed them no heed in her search. They were unimportant.

Her sister elements were calling to her. They need her to be complete.

* * *

Usagiko growled, as large blue tipped wings spread out widely behind her. Her hands rose above her head, swirling in the air, as water droplets began to collect above her head. Soon, she had a large swirling bubble above her head, of thick water. Her eyes blazed sea-blue, before her hands flew forward. The water followed, crashing into the door. a large dent appeared in the door.

She smirked, and raised hr hands again, before repeating the offensive. The door began to splinter at the hinges, and she repeated the move again, and the door flew of the hinges, as the water rushed like a ravine through the hall, knocking the arrancar of their feet.

Usagiko flew out the room, her wings shedding their feather and turning into large, clear blue water wings, with veins of ice running through them. As she flew, her arms were thrust in front of her, pushing along the water, and calling the water out form any water supply is could find, including the arrancar's blood.

* * *

Mizukiko's eyes glowed green as she hovered, naked, above her bed. Large wings, made of large leaves, with brown mud veins, and roses decorating them, adorned her back.

Grimmjow lay trapped, under layers and layers of vines, flowers and mud.

Mizukiko glanced at him sadly, before she felt her sister elements calling her. Her wings began to shimmer, and her hands flew infront of her. The wall of stone crumbled, and fell, before she flew out of it, a blur of pale skin, and green wings. Behind her, rubble, vines and earth avalanched, sweeping up everything it's path.

* * *

Sakurako and Kaien ran through a door at the end of the corridor, and came face to face with an empty, large square room. On the other side was a large door. They looked at each other and nodded, before running towards the door. When they reached half way, they were surrounded by a circle of arrancar, ready to kill them. They drew their zanpakutou's, ready to battle.

* * *

Takeshi layon the ground, in a pool of blood, while Shina stood over him, a triumphant smirk on her face. His eyes widened, as she lifted her zanpakutou, and began to bring it down into the centre of his chest. She was going to end him for once and for all!

Out of nowhere, a large white blast hit her directly in the side, causing her to soar through the air, and hit the wall. Takeshi looked into the shadows, and saw a clouded figure running towards him.

"Takeshi! Stay with me!" he heard a melodic voice call out before his eyes closed, and he passed out. Mom? he thought, before his mind shut down.

* * *

Keiichiro stopped when he heard a low whistling noice, it getting closer and closer, to his right. He then heard the sound of running water from in front of him. From his left, he heard the rumbling of an avalanche. His eyes widened, before he flipped into the air, just as earth, air and waer crashed into eachother under him.

He realised his back was oddly light suddenly, and his eyes widened before he looked into the warring elements. His heart stopped when he saw Nel's hand sinking. From under the air he could seeher.

"KEITIWO!" she screaed, and Keichiro's eyes nearly popped out of his head, before he dove into the chaos, to save his friend.

* * *

Ulquirra smirked as he twirled four glowing balls in his hands. His eyes narrowed on the glowing orbs, before one by one, he threw them up in the air, and watchd them spead of in opposite directions.

"It has begun..." he said, "The end... of everything..."


	12. Chapter 12 The final chapter

The end.

The force of the four elements colliding destroyed Las Noches. The vibrations rebounded throughout the entire of Heaco Mundo, causing it to fall, shake and crumble to ashes. Ulquiorra had sat at the centre of it all, relishing in the destruction, before it had in turn destroyed him. That was not something he had expected.

The shinigami had fought to contain it, nearly killing themselves in the process. They covered the entire of Heaco Mundo in a bubble made up of all their shikai, bankai and attacks. The deafening silence that had been born from this was only defeated by the scorching heat, and blinding light.

At the centre of it all were four figures, suspended above the rubble. Curled into balls, floating in glowing orbs were the four elements. Ichigo was a ball of fire, the outline of her figure barely made out in the flames. Hisaki was a ball of air, fog and clouds, glowing. Mizukiko was encased in a wooden orb, which was bound with roses and lilies. Usagiko was pure water, surrounded by glowing streams of water. They spun slowly, rotating in a circle, forever suspended in time.

* * *

Mizukiko held her baby girl, as she leaned against her husband, Grimmjow. The blue-haired baby gurgled, and shoved her fist into her mouth. Karissa watched the family from the sidelines, cuddling into Byakuya. They looked at each other.

"Who'd have thought an espada could have children with a shinigami?" Karissa asked Byakuya sarcastically, and he looked at her lovingly. She gazed back at him softly, before gently kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Kaien held Ichigo's hand as they sat under the old willow tree, talking. They laughed happily, before kissing one another passionately on the lips. The heat around them rose, and Ichigo pulled back, blushing, while Kaien rubbed his burned lips.

"Sorry," she giggled, pecking him on the cheek. she stood, and looked down at him, before a playful smile blessed her face. "Tag! Your it!" she shouted, hitting him on the arm, and running away. He grinned, and got up to chase after her, laughing. Her squeals of delight sounded through out Soul Society.

* * *

Hisaki looked at her mother silently, before picking up her zanpakutou. Rukia smiled, and went into a beginning pose. Hisaki smiled, and copied the movement. Ichigo looked a little freaked, as the two midgets faced each other, one black haired and the other orange.

Hisaki smiled and closed her eyes. "Sode no Getsuga!" she shouted, and white and black surrounded her, dancing into each other. Ichigo looked on proudly, at his daughters display of power. Rukia grinned, at the combination of Ichigo's attack, and her zanpakutou name.

* * *

Keiichiro carried Nel on his back, as she talked animatedly to Usagiko. Usagiko smiled up at her, before she gently placed her hand in Keiichiro's. He looked at her, his eyes glowing with adoration, and kissed her on the cheek. Nel slapped him on the head an glared at Usagiko. Usagiko stuck out her tongue, and tightened her grip on Keiichiro's hand.

_Keiichiro-kun is mine!_she silently growled, stepping closer to him. Nel growled, and leaped on her, pulling her hair angrily. Usagiko howled, as Keiichiro tried to pull her off.

"NEL! LET GO!!!"

* * *

Takeshi watched as Shina smiled up at Ryou. Ryou handed her a white orchid, and Takeshi saw Shina's face light up, before she threw herself at him, kissing Ryou.

Takeshi resisted the strong urge to pummel the guy for laying a hand on his sister, before smiling.

Ryou was a good guy, and if he was what Shina wanted, and made Shina happy, than, Takeshi would just have to deal with it. Beside's, he had Chibi to keep him company now. A slow smirk fell across his face, as he wondered what she was up to at that moment.

* * *

Naoto and Sora sat in front of their parents, who had just been told that the two were dating. Everytime Orihime closed her mouth, it would fall right back open. Renji had gone into shock, and fainted right into Yuzu's breasts. Yuzu was squealing with joy, and planning their wedding. Uryu was pushing his glasses up his nose repeatedly.

"If being together makes you happy," he said finally, "than who am I to forbid it?"

Sora's face brightened like a lightbulb, and he hugged his fatehr happily. Uryu patted him gently on the bakc, before going back to his sewing. Orihime looked at the two boys for a moment and to, before looking at Yuzu.

"I think they should both wear white!" she stated, and the two got into an argument over colours for the boys tuxes. Naoto and Sora looked at each other, before Naoto pulled sora out of his seat, quietly pulling him out of the room. Sora had followed thankfully.

The minute they were out of the room, and the door was closed, Naoto kissed Sora.

"I love you," he stated, and Sora nodded.

"I love you too," he said, and kissed Naoto.

* * *

Rei-aiko looked at Yachiru over the rubble of Heaco mundo.

"How long do you think the peace will last?" she asked, her tone cheery. Yachiru shrugged.

"Don't know, and I honestly really don't care."

The two looked at each other, and smirked.

"I think we should pay a visit to our old friend the egghead..." Yachiru stated, and she linked arms with Rei-Aiko.

"I couldn't agree more!" Rei-Aiko said happily, and Yachiru opened the door to soul society.

"By the way..." Rei-Aiko said.

"What?"

"Uncle Isshin told me how babies are made!" Rei-Aiko said happily, and Yachiru laughed.

Y


End file.
